


Godzilla: Queen of Sluts

by poisonbite01



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Hermaphrodites, Open Relationships, Prehensile dick, Somnophilia, lubricants, male bottom, multi dick, multi-headed blow job, pre-existing relationship, previous relationships, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonbite01/pseuds/poisonbite01
Summary: Godzilla, grand daughter of the late, great, king of monsters Gojira, is lonely. Mothra, her girlfriend, is backpacking through Europe and has left Godzilla to her own devices. Tired of being lonely, sexually frustrated, and just all around in a sour mood, she invites her ex, King Ghidora to stay with her. What happens next? Well... read the tags I guess. lol.





	1. Ghid and Z and Sexual Tension

Ever since Mothra had left to backpack through Europe, Godzilla had been restless. She spent her days bouncing between half a dozen different websites, sometimes mixing it up by checking the apps for those sites instead of the browser version. Oooooh, wow, exciting. She scrolled through art and porn on twitter, stupid memes on tumblr, condolences from people she didn’t know and friend requests from family she’d never met on facebook. Her grandfather had been dead for over a year, and she still had kaiju coming out of the woodwork, claiming to have some sort of tie to the late, great, Gojira himself. All they wanted was a cut of the royalty checks.

It was gross, and dumb, and she hated dealing with it. She didn’t want to be alone in this house. She needed something to do. At least when Mothra was here, there had been movie nights, going out, Mothra’s friends would come over, cooking together. That was the only thing that she still enjoyed doing. Then there was the sex. Godzilla had never figured out properly how to… reach all the best spots. She had a couple of toys but it just wasn’t the same. It was her own fault she was alone though, she knew that much.

“I don’t want you to sit here alone, getting frustrated and annoyed all day,” Mothra had said. “Promise me you’ll have fun. Find someone to play with. You deserve it.”

Godzilla had promised, and she’d meant it. She had wanted to. She was in a good place when Mothra left, and feeling good. But then a few weeks had gone by, and all Godzilla could do was miss her. Now it was going on two months, and the grand daughter of the King of Monsters was getting fed up with herself. It didn’t help that Godzilla had given Mothra permission to play around as much as she wanted, and had meant it, and was now getting updates on her girlfriend’s sexual adventures.

Closest thing Godzilla got to a decent orgasm was after reading about Mothra’s latest “encounter.”

~~~

Mothra arched her back and moaned. Her moans had a slight vibrating quality to them, but it had nothing to do with the shaking in her legs or the quivering of her body. It was just how her mouth was structured. Her large eyes rolled up into her head and she pushed off the far wall of the stall, forcing her body backwards onto the thick cock jutting through the hole in the other wall. She didn’t know who they were or even what kind of Kaiju the cock belonged to, but that was part of the excitement.

She leaned forward, face pressed into the stall wall, and her secondary set of arms, smaller and weaker than the main arms pushing off the wall, reached back. One grabbed a handful of fuzzy backside and pulled it aside while the other reached down between her legs and found her clit.

She cried out again and her “partner,” if you could call a nameless dick sticking through a hole in a wall a partner, grunted and jerked, thumping their hips against the other side of the stall wall. Her pussy clamped down on the heavy shaft, and she let out a low, warbling “I’m close...”

“Don’t… care!” The dick started thrusting, hard and fast, and she whined. Her fuzzy antennae flipped back and down her head, down her spine, between her fluttering wings. She held herself still, backside pressed hard against the stall wall. The cool metal was a stark contrast to the burning hot dick pumping into her.

“Oh...” Both of them, in tandem, let out a groan, and she stroked her clit a bit faster. She was so close! She whined again, her “friend” growled, and their strokes got faster, shorter. They had both hands up on the edge of the wall, their thighs and who knows what else thumping against the wall, and all she could do was hold herself still.

Then, a different kind of grunt came from the other side, and they hesitated for just a second. Mothra’s eyes went wide and she glanced back, saw a mane flip up into sight just enough to know that whomever this was, they’d just tossed their head back, and then the first pulse of heat. She shivered, moaned, and felt her own pleasure reach a peak.

She made a mess over that stall wall as surely as that cock made a mess of her pussy.

~~~

That’s it. Godzilla surged up off the couch, stomped to the office, and sank into the specially modified chair designed for kaiju of her type. She was going to reach out to some people, try and fill this silence.

Anguirus? Nah, he moved halfway across the country and has a steady job. Gigan? Oh, uh, in jail. Okay, nope. Gamera? Maybe, but she’s always got some sort of drama following her around and Godzilla didn’t want that kind of noise.

“Oh… what about Ghid?”

She brought up his facebook. They were still friends there, and she occasionally saw updates from him. He seemed to be doing okay. Traveling a lot. Twitter was the same stuff, mostly: pictures of landmarks around the country, vine/tik-tok skits and little comedy videos linked from his Youtube. His most recent stuff was in San Diego and he was apparently going on a hiatus, taking a break.

She scrolled through their messages on twitter, reread some of there “hey hows it going, haven’t heard from you in a while” kind of messages. Then the last one.

Sorry about papa Goji  
you need me ill be there

Godzilla had withdrawn from actually interacting with anyone outside of Mothra when her grandfather passed, at least until Mothra got her going out again. She pulled the keyboard towards her and hesitated for a moment. She chewed her bottom lip while she thought. Was this a good idea? King Ghidora had been a jackass but he’d been fun, and as far as she could tell, the Jackass thing was better handled now.

She sucked in a breath and started typing.

hey bud, hows it gopin

There was only a few seconds before the little green light came on and he logged in, and then a message came through.

haha gopin

She chuckled, and started typing again.

~~~

It took three days for King Ghidora to arrive. In that time, Godzilla prepared a guest room. There were six extra bedrooms in the house she inherited from her grandfather, and they were all furnished appropriately, but they hadn’t been used in a while. She dusted, vacuumed, changed the sheets, printed out a map of the house, put a chocolate on the pillow (that last one was just because she knew Ghid would find it amusing). She cleaned up, took out the trash, the works. When he arrived, the place was cleaner than it had been in a couple months, and she felt better about her whole situation already. Then the doorbell rang, and she opened up the front door.

He was taller than her, but only because his necks were incredibly long. His arms were longer than hers and had wings attached, but his hands only had one finger and one thumb. He was wearing a lovely poncho, one of those fancy, bougie ones, and a knee length skirt, with his two tails jutting out underneath. Two of his three heads were fixed on her, taking in her sleeveless shirt and loose basketball shorts, while the third was looking at the phone he had in one hand.

“Nice to see you Z,” Ghidora called from his middle head. He was grinning, genuinely happy to see her, while his right head continued to look her up and down.

“You’ve been working out, haven’t you?” Righty drawled, a smile creeping across his face. Middle frowned and nipped at the base of Righty’s skull and his smile turned into a frown.

“You gonna nip yourself every time Righty says something like that, Middle?” Lefty didn’t even look up from the phone as he spoke, and the middle head frowned again. Before he could reply, Lefty continued.

“I mean, you’re gonna be biting him a lot, especially if we’re hanging out with Z again.” Middle rolled his eyes and looked at Godzilla; it was a long-suffering look, mixed with a bit of apprehension.

Godzilla shrugged and stepped back to allow him inside.

“I knew what I was getting into, Ghid. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

“How far is it from yours?” Godzilla ignored Righty, but he wasn’t done. “Specifically, how many walls are between our rooms. I need to know how quiet I need to be.”

Righty yelped when Middle bit down on him again.

~~~

Godzilla was having fun with King Ghidora. The big house had a gym and that was more fun with a partner; back at the community college Godzilla and Ghidora had done good work in there. Gotta get them sick gains bro, as Ghidora’s left head would often say. They could run through boxing and grappling drills. That was something Godzilla really missed. She couldn’t really do that with Mothra: she was too small for it to be at all fair. They also played video games together, and just… caught up.

They’d gone their separate ways for a reason, but that was three years ago. They’d both finished college, Ghidora got cut off from his parents until he figured out his shit, Godzilla had moved to Los Angeles to take care of her ailing grandfather’s estate, and now she’d inherited pretty much everything he had. The sheer fact that Ghidora hadn’t been one of those people that had come crawling up to sink their teeth into it was a testament to his maturity (or he was playing a long con but that was unlikely: lefty could NEVER keep quiet for this long).

He’d been staying with Godzilla for about a week before things started to… go in a direction she didn’t want to admit she was kind of hoping they’d go. It started with a joke, of course. They were grappling, which was something Godzilla had always struggled with when going up against Ghidora. With two long tails and three long, flexible necks, there was a lot to track, a lot to try and stop. Still, Godzilla was always a more dedicated practitioner, and she managed to get him tangled up.

She had his tails wrapped around her torso and she had one knee planted firmly across his thighs and the other in his sternum. One hand had his middle head pinned against his own wing, and her tail was coiled around his left neck, forcing it to remain stretched out to the side. She had righty tucked into the crook of her elbow and her jaws locked on the base of one of his horns.

He started to move, trying to slither his right neck into a better position and bucking his hips to try and throw her off, but she tightened her grip around his right throat, squeezing him between her bicep forearm.

“Harder!” Righty hissed, slightly out of breath. Her eyes went wide and she let out an “Ugh!” and she loosened up just a touch. His left neck jerked and his tails tried to move in the same direction, and he kicked up with one leg, lifting his hips to the side. All of this flipped Godzilla onto his left wing and effectively ended her control of the fight. In seconds he managed to get himself straddling her stomach, wings flared, and he let out a delighted laugh from two heads while the middle said “I win!” He sprang backwards before she could grab him, still laughing.

“That was a low blow, Ghid.”

“Wish you’d blow a bit lower, Z,” Righty said again, earning a playful nip from Middle head. Lefty was still giggling.

“Ghid!”

“What?! You know me, Z.” If Godzilla hadn’t been staring daggers at him, she still would have been able to hear the smug grin in Ghidora’s words. “I could feel your hard on through your shorts the whole fight, you had to know I was going to say something.”

“I – I wasn’t – that’s not the point!” She got up and stormed out, with Ghidora staring after her. Righty and Lefty were still giggling but Middle was quiet, eyes narrowed and frowning slightly.

~~~

Later that night, Godzilla was lounging on the couch. Her dorsal spines were retracted and her tail tucked through the opening that ran the length of the couch between the back and the cushions. The living room was a big open space, with the couch sort of centered in the room, the television and gaming set-up on one wall, a sturdy coffee table between them. Behind the couch was a large dining table with chairs, and on the far wall an open doorway that led right into the kitchen.

Godzilla was still frustrated. Part of it was Ghidora’s actions while they were sparring, and part of it was her difficulty handling the hard on she’d definitely had throughout the latter part of their sparring match. So, here she was, dressed in cut off sweat pants scrolling through youtube on the TV. She’d just settled on a twenty five minute vine compilation when Ghidora came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch about halfway between her and the opposite end, holding a big plate of nachos. He held it out to her and she glared, first at him then at the food.

It had the works. Cheese, beef, beans, salsa, guacamole. Godzilla stared at him again, then let out a breath and reached over, snagged a chip and tipped it and its contents into her maw.

“I’m still annoyed with you.”

“Yeah, but when are you not? Doesn’t mean we can’t be civil.”

“Fair enough I guess.”

“…. that said… I am sorry. I’m working on my bullshit but uh… coming on a bit too strong is still something I need to fix. It seemed alright when we started out but… I get that in that context I might have crossed a line.”

“Hmph.” She took another chip, ate it, and went back for another before. When it was clear she wasn’t going to elaborate, Ghidora sighed and continued.

“We both know you asked me to come and stay with you because you’re lonely, and I know Mothra: she wouldn’t have left you for a year and expected you to… to...”

“Hide that magnificent dick away.” Righty’s contribution made Middle hiss and smack him on the top of the snout with the bottom of his own, but Godzilla let out a snort of amusement. Middle grinned and continued.

“She wouldn’t have expected you to sit and stew in your sexual frustration. You got needs, and I’m willing to help you. You’re my friend and I care about you.”

Godzilla was quiet for a bit, munching on nachos, and then she looked at him out of the corner of one eye and said “You just want me to bend you over a table or something.”

“And I want you to bend me over a table or something!”

Godzilla laughed again, and Middle and Righty joined in while Lefty took this opportunity to munch on some nachos. Ghidora reached out and rested a hand on Godzilla’s shoulder (which made lefty whine in annoyance; he couldn’t eat nachos without at least one hand, and the other was holding the nacho platter).

“Maybe we should have talked a bit more before I started cracking the jokes, make sure we’re on the same page and I don’t cross any boundaries. And when you asked me to wrestle I thought that was an invitation for a bit more, but that’s on me and I’m sorry.”

“You… you don’t gotta apologize Ghid. You’re right about all of it, I knew you’d understand if I invited you here, but I’m still...” She wriggled, as if there was ice running down her back. “It still weirds me out, I guess.”

“I getcha, Z. I can’t promise Righty won’t say some…. Lascivious things every now and then, you know how we are. It’s a pain in the ass when you’ve got all your base urges in one head that is fully capable of speaking.”

“I could wear a gag...”

“Shut UP!” Z and Ghid’s middle head spoke in unison, and then started to laugh, and Lefty took the hand back to start shoveling nachos into his face, which just made the two of them laugh more. Together, they finished the nachos, watched TV, and hung out until Lefty started to nod off. Ghidora went to bed, and Godzilla did the same not long after.

~~~

Two days later, Godzilla came home frustrated. Stomping, slammed door, the works, and Ghidora, munching on three different vegetables at once on the couch whipped his heads around so fast that Lefty slammed into Middle at the base of his skull and both ended up spitting out their carrot and celery respectively. Godzilla moved right through into her room, and the shower in the attached bathroom went on. Ghidora turned slowly back around and used his tails to pick up the fallen vegetables and set them on the coffee table, to be thrown out the next time he got up.

Forty five minutes later, Godzilla came back, still slightly wet, dressed in a pair of loose-fitting basketball shorts and a stained crop top, flopped onto the couch. The large piece of furniture slid slightly on the hardwood floor, and she rocked her head back to stare at the ceiling.

They were quiet for a while, and then Lefty said “So I guess the lawyer’s didn’t have anything good to say?” Godzilla growled and glared at her roommate. At least middle looked frustrated and was staring at Lefty, who hadn’t even looked away from the television. After a few seconds of staring at Lefty for his crimes, Middle looked over at Godzilla and tilted his head to the side. Godzilla sighed, stared up at the ceiling again.

“No… apparently the technology of digitally recreating a person is so new that there isn’t any legislature to support stopping people from using that technology. So, nope, those stupid commercials get to stay.”

“That’s garbage!” Middle snarled, his neck rearing back as if he could threat-display the problem away.

“Right!? Like, my grandfather was a cool guy. He didn’t mind people doing art of his characters, he didn’t mind people writing stories about his characters. Hell! He didn’t even, like, care much about the… erotic stuff! But selling alcohol? My grandfather would not have condoned that, and he was very vocal about that.”

“There has to be… something we could do. Someone to talk to?”

“Unless you know how to change the law, then I don’t know what you could do.”

They were quiet for a while. The only sound was lefty clacking away at the phone screen with both hands now. Righty was still crunching noisily on the vegetables, and Middle was fuming along with Godzilla. Then she broke the silence.

“It’s just… not right. I could deal with people claiming to be relatives. I could deal with people slandering him. I could deal with people coming forward and talking about bad things he did. He was a complicated man and he wasn’t perfect and maybe he did do some of the shitty stuff that people on the internet believed he did. But that doesn’t give people the right to use his likeness however they want, just because he’s not alive to fight it himself.”

“I getcha Z. It isn’t right. What we need to do, is, like, tell people about this problem. Maybe if we make a big enough stink they’ll just stop? But like-” Lefty interrupted Middle suddenly by shoving the phone in Godzilla’s direction.

“How about a petition? Got it all typed up and ready to go. You cool with that?”

Godzilla stared at the screen, then looked up at Lefty, then to Middle, whose expression went from confused to delighted to resolute. Sometimes Lefty would act before it caught up to Middle, and now it seemed it had. All three heads were now looking at her. All were eager to help, warm, there for her. She smiled and nodded, and the phone turned back towards Lefty, who tapped the screen.

“Alright, that’s sent out on every one of my social media pages, I’ll need to record a video at some point so I’ll have to get my stuff set up. Can I borrow one of your nine thousand empty rooms? Turn it into a temporary recording studio? I got a lot of followers so like, we’ll get visibility for sure, but a video would -” Godzilla reached out and grabbed one of Lefty’s horns and pulled him over, and kissed him on the top of the head.

All three heads snapped back around to stare at her, scales flaring just a bit. That was the closest that Ghidora could get to blushing, and Godzilla knew it.

“Thanks Ghid.”

“Of course, Z.”

~~~

The petition racked up some serious heat in just a few days. Then Ghidora got the video up, Godzilla said a few words, and it shot up in popularity. It continued to circulate, and Ghidora did whatever he could to keep it moving. Godzilla’s lawyers had little to say, nothing to do, but bad press was bad press, and Ghidora was confident that, if they kept up momentum, the company making these commercials would have to make some kind of statement.

With his stuff set up in the room, Ghidora got the bug and started making videos again. Godzilla gave him permission to do it in the house, and he didn’t even have to keep her out of the shots. They had a lot of fun, and Ghidora started asking Godzilla to be in the videos. They wrote skits, pranked one another, it was fun. A month after inviting Ghidora into her home, she was really glad he moved in, and she told him so over dinner one night. Of course, he had to be a jackass about it.

“Aaaaah Z! You like me!” Middle’s jeering made her frown and her tail swayed behind the couch. They were, of course, sitting next to one another on the couch, munching on french fries and burgers out of the bag between them.

“I guess. Don’t get a swelled head about it.”

“Too late...”

“Oh gross, Ghid!”

“What? You had to know what those words would do to Righty. He’s a creature of habit.”

“Habit he needs to kick.”

“Who would I even be, if I didn’t make lewd comments every chance I got?”

“You’d be quieter.”

“Z, you know I’m far too vocal for that to be true.”

“Ghid!”

The exchange was fast, lighthearted. There was no anger and no animosity here, and as it continued, Ghidora was scooting closer. Godzilla didn’t seem to mind, and in fact was leaning forward slightly as he approached. Righty was closest to her face and he was the one she was staring most intently at. Middle was watching, grinning, just below Righty, and Lefty was still eating. He used one hand to move the bag of food to his other side, and then Ghidora was pressed right against Godzilla’s side.

“Yes, Godzilla?” Righty whispered, and Godzilla flushed. She didn’t have an answer, and Ghidora was still leaning forward, pressing his torso against Godzilla’s side and chest. Righty was still staring intently into Godzilla’s eyes, but the head rotated around to the other side, drawing her attention to that side. At the same time, his neck moved up and over, resting behind her head… and then she felt Middle’s breath on her abdomen through her shirt.

Her head snapped down and Middle tilted his head sideways, peering up at Godzilla through one eye. Then, still making eye contact, he dipped down and pressed the tip of his muzzle against Godzilla’s groin. In her cut-off sweats, there wasn’t a lot of fabric between them, so the firm press allowed Godzilla to feel the multiple scales, the moisture of his breath, and most importantly, the vibration of his soft moan. She was already half-hard and her arousal jumped almost painfully, and she let out a low groan of her own.

“That’s a sound I missed...” Righty whispered right into her earhole and she turned her attention to him again. His eyes were wide, his face twisted into a delighted sneer. He leaned in, smiling, and then middle’s tongue flicked out and ran up the bulge in her sweats. She squirimed, her mouth opened, and her eyes rolled, and Righty’s pleased sigh did not help. She swung up one arm, the one that was on the back of the couch behind Ghidora as he moved closer, and buried her face into the crook of her own elbow. She shut her eyes tightly while her other hand clawed at the sofa arm.

“Come on, babe… I want to see your face… when I do THIS.” Righty spoke, leaning in, face almost touching hers as he teased her. Down below, Middle was still licking her bulge, but he punctuated Righty’s sentence by slipping his finger into her waist band and tugging Godzilla’s sweats down.

She was not wearing any underwear, so her cock, mostly hard, sprang up and whacked Ghidora’s middle head in the bottom of the jaw. He let out a delighted gasp and Godzilla, the moment she was freed and making actual contact with another person for the first time in months, jerked her hips and whined. Righty pressed in tight against her skin, nuzzling and kissing her neck, and Middle pressed his face against the fat, throbbing cock Godzilla was sporting. He rubbed his nose up and down her length, before he pressed his snout against her thick, fore-skin covered head. He snorted, hot air washing over her skin, and then his tongue slipped out and flicked over the tip of her dick before sliding in under the foreskin.

She whined again, her dick twitching with her arousal, and when Ghidora started to circle his tongue around the head of her dick while also pushing the foreskin back, she sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

“That’s a good girl...” Righty growled. He was beneath her head now, and he bit lightly at her throat, kissed her jaw, licked her cheek and neck. Godzilla’s breath came in faster and faster gasps and grunts with each touch, especially when Ghidora freed her head from the foreskin, and flattened out his tongue and dragged it hard over the head. A bit of precum bubbled up and onto his tongue and instantly he snapped his jaws shut and moaned.

“Hell yeah, Z...” Middle whined. He took a moment to reach back with one hand and undo the button that kept her waist band secured over her tail. Now properly freed, he was able to pull her sweat-shorts down the rest of the way, until they dropped down her calves to the floor. “Let’s give you what you need...”

Middle returned to the tip of her dick and licked the end once more before slipping the dick-head into his mouth. He closed his lips around the head and slowly bobbed down, taking the first few inches into his mouth. The whole time, his tongue rubbed carefully against the bottomof her head and shaft. Godzilla was groaning and gasping, and she started to sweat. At the same time, a new scent reached Middle’s nostrils. While the taste of her big, slightly-sweaty dick was overpowering, he could still smell the dripping pussy nestled behind it.

His hand came up and slipped between her legs, and he dragged his finger through her slit. She bucked upwards, driving her dick a bit further into his mouth, and that only added to the delight and pleasure of both parties involved. Middle pulled back and then sank down further, now sucking half of Godzilla’s cock in his mouth. He continued to stroke her pussy while he blew her, and it was clear that Godzilla wasn’t going to last much longer.

Righty chuckled, watching himself work for a bit before turning his attention back to Godzilla. He nuzzled her chin again and said “Come on, Z… Don’t make me do all the work. You know I can take anything you can dish out. I’ll do anything you want me to. You just need to ask… or make me do it.”

She whined again, squirming slightly, and then something snapped. Her groan turned to a growl and she brought up the hand on the couch to grab the back of Righty’s head. She pulled him in and kissed him, full on the mouth. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he gasped in surprise before moaning into the kiss. At the same time, she lashed out with her other arm and grabbed Lefty by a horn. He was off minding his own business, munching on burgers and watching TV, but now he couldn’t. Godzilla tilted sideways, leaning over the arm rest and rotating her hips ninety degrees so she was lying on one of them. She brought up one leg and slung it over the back of the couch, fully exposing her heavy dick, her swollen, drooling pussy, and the tight, puckered asshole right at the base of her tail.

She shoved Lefty at her pussy, who rolled with it. Instantly his mouth opened up and his tongue pressed hard into her pussy, dragging through the soaked folds. Godzilla moaned again and Middle chuckled around her dick. He started bouncing a bit faster, slipping her a bit deeper into his mouth with each thrust, until the head of her cock found the entrance to his throat and she still had about a third of her dick untouched. Righty made out with her hard; nipping at her lips, licking her teeth and tongue and the roof of her mouth. He growled into her mouth and she growled right back. She gave as good as she got. She let go of Lefty now that he was in position and grabbed the back of the couch again, to help maintain her position.

Her hips bucked every now and then, and the hand on the back of Righty and holding him to her, slipped down and she dragged her claws along the scales of his throat. He groaned softly, the first time he’d made an almost tender sound, and she chuckled. The sound rumbled up from her abdomen and all three of Ghidora’s heads moaned in tandem. She broke the kiss to look down at Middle, one eyebrow raised. Then she looked back at Righty, who was panting heavily and pressing his face against the base of her throat while he tried to catch his breath. Righty looked flustered, and that was a new one.

As if prompted by her look, he opened his eyes again and said “What? I told you I missed your sounds.”

“Yeah but… you just about creamed your pants when I did that.” Righty looked away, unsure how to answer, and a smile spread across Godzilla’s features.

“You… really haven’t been dommed in a while, have you?” Righty frowned and glared at her, and that was all the answer she needed.

“God, you must have been champing at the bit the moment you moved in here, huh?”

“Not as much as you. You’re way more pent up than I am, admit it.”

“You’re absolutely right, but I’m not going to nut because I grab Middle here and force him to the base of my dick.”

“I won’t- oooooh….” Righty’s eyes rolled up into his head and Godzilla let out a sharp gasp of absolute pleasure. She’d just brought both hands down now, wrapped one around each of Ghidora’s middle head’s horns, and forced him down to the base of her dick. She groaned and twitched, hips bucking forward slightly, while his lips pressed right to the scaly flesh around her cock. He was gurgling too, occasionally snorting, struggling to hold her massive dick in his tight throat. It had been a while since he’d taken a dick like this, for sure. Before, Godzilla could have pinned his head between a wall and fucked right down his throat without even a gasp.

There was something hot about this though. Reconnecting, figuring things out again. She continued to hold Middle down, and she looked over at Righty. He was shaking, and the moment she looked at him he came in and pressed into the base of her throat again. She laughed and pulled Middle along her cock with one hand. She pulled him back to about halfway up her shaft, then shoved him back down, all the way. Over and over she did this, pumping him along her dick like one of those toys Mothra had bought her. This was way, way better though.

Her other hand had moved away from Middle and grabbed Lefty again. She only held him long enough to shake him awake. He’d gone a bit… placcid when she’d shoved down Middle’s throat, but she had a pussy and it needed attention too. Quickly, Lefty woke up and started licking her again, side-to-side and over and over. She moaned loudly and that made Lefty giggle, and he picked up the pace.

Now, Righty and Godzilla were cuddling, both struggling to focus. They were enjoying themselves immensely, and Godzilla knew that he had to be sporting a pair of big, gnarly erections of this own in his pajama bottoms. His tails were writhing and curled around each other, something he only did when he was feeling particularly pent up, and she chuckled breathlessly.

“What uh… what are you gonna do when I finish up?” Her words were shaky. She was so close…

“I’m going to… I’m… I don’t know….” Righty’s words weren’t as shaky, but he was struggling to focus. He loved being used like this, and yeah, he was just as pent up as she was. She laughed and let go of Lefty and grabbed Righty’s chin, tipped him up, and kissed him, almost gently.

“You’ll think of something. Just do… whatever...” Then she tensed and her hips bucked, rocking her dick harder into Middle’s throat and drawing out another startled gasp.

“Just… think of it… think of it fast...”

Righty moaned and pushed against her, kissing her again. Then he pulled back and pressed his head down next to Middle, and he kissed the base of her cock, licked it, sucked on it whenever Middle was pulled back far enough to do so. Godzilla moaned at the sight, and then Righty glanced at her and he lashed to the side. He chomped down hard on the inside of her thigh, and Godzilla let loose a sudden, sharp roar.

Her thighs were a bit sensitive, but there was a specific spot that Ghidora had helped her find, and a harsh, swift bite wasn’t usually enough to push her over the edge. Then again, Godzilla had never been this pent-up before, so when he bit her, hard, glaring at her with one of his heads buried to the hilt on her dick and the other thrusting his tongue into her pussy and wriggling it around, it was enough.

It started at the tip of her tail. It twitched, and the movement rippled up the length of the tail and then from her hips up her spine. She tossed back her head and roared and the hand holding Middle’s horn clenched and pulled him down as hard as she could. Then her entire body bucked and she came hard.

The first blast was swallowed reflexively. Ghid’s middle throat clenched as he swallowed, but the second blast caught him off guard. It came back up and he grunted and splattered Godzilla’s cum between his lips and back into her lap, then another came out his nose. The third pulse of cum was swallowed effectively, and then Ghidora’s tails lashed around and coiled around Godzilla’s arm to force her to extend it. This allowed Middle to pull off the cock and he caught the next pulse of cum right in the mouth, and the taste was actually one he could enjoy.

Then Righty nudged him off and the next blast splattered all over Righty’s snout. He moaned and licked the head of the dick, drawing out another pulse of cum with much lessorce behind it. It drooled all over his tongue and filled his mouth, and then Lefty came up from underneath. Godzilla groaned and pumped another load over the bottom of Lefty’s mouth and throat, and then the three of them were licking and kissing her dick at once. She kept drooling cum onto their necks, between their eyes, into their mouths, onto their tongues until she was truly, fully done, and she slumped against the arm of the couch she’d been leaning over this whole time.

“Fuck, Ghid...” She whined, before moaning again.

“You just did...”

“Aw come on, you big idiot.”

“What? I like low-hanging fruit.”

Godzilla laughed and then looked back down at Ghid. She regretted it. Middle and Lefty were licking the cum off of Righty, obviously enjoying themselves, and Righty was grinning smugly up at her. She flushed, frowned and looked away, but she could still hear him chuckle.

She rested, eyes drifting shut, and just breathed. She could feel him, all tangled around her in a delightful way, wriggling around and cleaning himself off. She hummed pleasantly, just a low vibration in her chest that rolled up her throat, and stopped thinking for a while.

She was snapped back when Ghidora said “Alright, my turn.” Her eyes opened sharply and she looked down at the cluster of heads down by her dick, and then looked back towards his torso. He was holding his own pants in one hand, and he flicked them onto her face. That distracted her momentarily from what happened next.

One of his tails moved around the couch and coiled around her calf a few times. The leg that was thrown up over the couch was now secure, and the tail shoved the leg up further. Then he crawled forward with two quick steps so that his torso was pressed flat against her massive, upraised thigh and his twin cocks came dangerously close to her.

They were long, thick, and pointed, though neither was as big around as Godzilla’s nor as long. Together they were almost as big as she was though. She knew that first hand. The uppermost dick wriggled slightly and found her slit, and Ghidora thrust forward, hard. His cock sank into her almost to the base while the other ended up thrust between the side of Godzilla’s soft dick and the thigh most of her weight was resting on.

Ghidora let out two tandem moans while Middle slithered up her chest nuzzled the bottom of her jaw.

“I missed that look on your face, Z...” She groaned and clenched around him, squeezing his hard, eager dick like a vice. Her toes curled as well, and she gripped the back of the couch with one hand to help support her weight and hold herself still.

“Just… come her and kiss me you idiot.” She groaned, using her other hand to pull Middle into a kiss. Lefty and Righty wrapped around her as well, squeezing her around the belly, the shoulder, the bicep, the thigh, anything they could reach. Ghidora had both hands holding onto her: one was pressed into the curve of her upraised knee and the other on the top of her bottom leg’s thigh. He pulled back and thrust into her, pushing another sharp moan out of both of them. His second cock dragging over her scaly thigh wasn’t having as good a time though, and Godzilla reached down almost on reflex to grab it. Her palms were much softer than the rest of her, and she squeezed his dick. He groaned again and she giggled against his mouth.

Middle’s neck flicked up and around, hooking the back of her head and pulled her into the kiss harder. She stroked his second cock while he pumped in and out of her pussy. His clawed foot dug into the hardwood while the other leg, bent and struggling for purchase on the couch, tried its best to help. His other tail slipped between the couch hole and wrapped her own tail up, squeezing it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t an erogenous zone, but she liked to be held and she appreciated it.

Ghidora didn’t last long. He’d had a lot of fun blowing Godzilla and he’d been humping the couch pretty much the whole time, so when his breath started to come in shorter and shorter gasps and his thrusts started to lose their rhythm slightly, Godzilla bore down on him hard and said “Come on Ghid… cum for me.” She stroked his other dick faster now too, and he went shortly after that.

His cumshot wasn’t nearly as big as hers was. He was a little smaller than she was and he was split between two dicks, but it was still a pretty decent mess he made. He blasted her pussy, flooding it, and his own triple bellow filled the house. At the same time, his other dick spasmed and fired off a load that hit Godzilla’s shirt, then another and another. The angle and her careful stroking had him unloading almost entirely on the side of her by-now-slightly-exposed belly or the shirt that had ridden up to expose it.

When he finally finished up and stopped twitching and humping into her, when his balls finally stopped clenching against the inside of her thigh, when he leaned his torso against her body and let out a long, low sigh from two heads while the third leaned in to kiss her again, she wiped her cum-soaked hand on a dry part of her shirt, and said “Alright… you can move out now.”

He laughed, she laughed, and she clenched up around him once again.

~~~


	2. Waking Up and Continuing the Party

When Godzilla was little, her grandfather used to say “Little Godz, she could sleep through a nuke. Set it off next to her, and she’d at best growl a warning to keep it down.” This was pretty accurate, and because of her build she could only really sleep on her stomach and thus didn’t move around much once asleep. So, when she woke up on the edge of the bed instead of in the middle, she was mildly concerned. When Ghidora, sleeping next to her, shifted and shoved a wing against her side, she remembered. They’d done it on the couch, then they’d gotten a quick snack and showered together. It was actually rather sweet, and after that they’d tumbled into bed and fallen asleep all tangled together. 

Godzilla looked over at the other kaiju, sprawled out on the two-thirds of the bed he’d confiscated for his prodigious wing span. He was on his back, his wings mostly curled but not completely. His tails were down low, one hanging off the bed and one coiled up to form a cushion for the leg between himself and Godzilla. All three of his heads were laying in a heap on and around one another on the pillows, with his necks all in a wild mess around him. 

She chuckled a little and rolled slightly onto her side, and Ghidora took advantage of the slight increase in space to spread a wing further out. She rolled her eyes and pushed down on his wing to keep it out of her face. She rested her head in the palm of one hand, looking at him while he slept, and marveled at it all. 

Not too long ago, she’d been fighting boredom and frustration endlessly. And now, she was going viral online and banging her ex. Well, at least she wasn’t bored anymore, or frustrated. Now that the flood gates had opened, she knew he’d be insatiable. It was exciting, and it was fun, and… she was getting hard again. 

Her erection grew quickly and she let out a low groan. Her eyes roved up and down his form again, taking in the muscles, the golden scales, the graceful sweep of his wings, the curves of his many, many horns. She growled and moved closer, putting her weight on his extended wing. She pressed in tight to his side, threw one thigh over his, and drove her dick up against his thigh. She straddled his leg, now pressing her pussy down on him, and rocked her hips back and forth. 

“Wake up, you idiot…” She moaned, supporting her torso with one hand planted next to his shoulder and using the other to cup one of his heads. She wasn’t sure which one it was, but it wasn’t Righty. Righty had a horn that twisted out a bit more than the others and a scar on his muzzle. It didn’t really matter which one it was, though. She pulled him into a kiss all the same. 

His eyes fluttered open slightly, but not all the way, and the other two heads remained asleep fully. He made a little confused, but pleased, grunt, and she laughed. 

“You groggy bastard, wake up.” She shifted her weight so that she was bearing most of it on his leg, and she ground her sensitive lips against his muscular leg a bit more vigorously. He let out another noncommittal grunt and she rolled her eyes, then looked down at his twitching dicks. They’d pulled away from his body a little, but had not gotten particularly hard yet. 

“Alright, let’s see if you can sleep through this.” She wriggled backwards, sliding her pussy down the length of his thigh and over his knee, then shifted so she was between his legs properly. One of his tails was jutting out to the side, but the other was beneath her, pinned between her body and the mattress. She kept sliding, until her head was level with his groin, and she nuzzled the base of one of his cocks. 

He moaned at the contact, two heads twitching their eyelids, but that was all. His cock did get a bit harder, and when she brought up one hand to grab the other, that one twitched and followed suit. She inhaled the smell of him and let out a little moan of her own, then turned to lick the dick she was holding. She ran her tongue from base to tip, then did it again before popping the half-hard shaft into her maw and sucking lightly on him. At the same time, she stroked the shaft below her mouth, and he let out more wonderful, half-asleep moans. 

Soon, his cock was fully hard and she turned her attention to the other. It didn’t take long before she had two fully hard, spit-slicked dicks twitching eagerly in front of her… and attached to a sleeping dragon. 

“Oh come on you brat.” She was only a little annoyed with him, but hey, he’d given her permission to do this if she wanted and had warned her that he was… difficult to wake up. There was something exhilarating about seeing how far she could go before crossing that line, but she also really wanted him to get up. 

She stroked him slowly while she thought, then she shrugged, leaned up, and took one of his cocks into her mouth once more. She stroked his head with her tongue a few times, then started slowly bobbing up and down, taking him deeper and deeper into her maw, until she could feel him nearing the entrance of her throat. She tilted her head down a bit, took a deep breath in through her nose, and forced herself the rest of the way down. 

She jerked and her tail lashed to the side, and she let out a weird gurgling sound as her throat was forced wide around his shaft. She hadn’t done this in a while, and it was a bit uncomfortable, but it was fun, and the tightness and the sound and the motion was finally what did it. 

“Woah, what?” He snorted, sitting up sharply. Middle blinked rapidly while Lefty yawned, and Righty let out a pleased moan. 

“Oh fuck yes…” Righty groaned, and then the pleasure caught up with all of them. Lefty breathed sharply and his eyes rolled, while Middle growled and slipped down to nuzzle the top of Godzilla’s head. 

“That’s…. Mmm… one hell of a wake up call.” Z pulled back sharply, turning Middle’s flirty and pleased whisper into a yelp as she made contact with his bottom jaw. He pulled back and rubbed at his snout while she coughed and blinked back the tears that had come reflexively to her eyes. She looked up, smiled sheepishly, and helped Ghid forget the slight ache from the sudden head-butt with a rapid stroking of the cock she’d just swallowed. 

Ghidora immediately bucked his hips and moaned from two of his heads, with Lefty flopping back and going silent. He’d always been a quiet whimperer instead of a proper moaner, and it was kind of cute. The important thing was Middle didn’t seem to recall the impact, and he removed his hand from his maw to reach down, trail his fingers over the top of Godzilla’s head, and then gently cup the back of her head. He didn’t pull, but the weight of his arm dragged her head forward slightly, and she knew what he wanted. 

She swallowed his second cock. It wasn’t easier the second time around, her throat a little sore from the first time, but she was tough, and she dealt with the discomfort so she could watch him squirm underneath her. He groaned and ground his hips up against her muzzle while holding her down, and she continuously stroked his first cock smoothly. She slowed down a bit as her spit dried up… then pulled off the second cock and took the first to the base again. She choked noticeably around it and this made Ghidora gasp and whine, clutching her head in both hands to do his best to hold her down. 

It worked, and she appreciated it. She relaxed, adapted, and stroked number two, then slowly pulled up and this time he let her. Now all three heads were flopping around: one backwards and staring at the wall, another down his own chest and resting against one hip, and the other curled up and shoved into his own elbow. She was pleased. She did good work, and she could tell that he was having a good time. 

That said, she also wanted to have a good time, and she knew what would really drive him wild. She started stroking both cocks now, moving up on one while she stroked towards the base on the other, and said “Top drawer, on your left.” It took Ghid a moment to respond, but when he did he shot out an arm a bit faster than intended and bumped an empty cup off the nightstand. He scrabbled for the heavy-duty, metal handle and tugged, and Righty (of course it was Righty), looked into the drawer. He smiled wide and plucked out a very large bottle of water-based lube, and held it out to her. 

She let go of his cocks and sat up, then slid forward until her fat, almost-completely-hard cock thrust up against his cocks. She took the bottle of lube and he reached down to press his spit-slicked dicks together around hers, which made her gasp and drive her hips forward. The friction made her moan and she shuddered, clutching his knee with one hand while her other one squeezed the bottle. She pumped her hips a few times, and Righty dropped down to lick the head of her cock as it slipped forward. 

“Damn it!” Godzilla growled, tugging back and shoving the head away. “You’re distracting me!” 

“Got you fully hard, didn’t it Z?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Oh honey, I’m not going to be quiet if you’re planning what I think you’re planning.”

“RIghty’s right, ha, Z.” 

“Quiet Middle, or I won’t make out with you while I’m railing your asshole.” 

“Who you gonna make out with, Lefty? Poor sap’s pretty much out of it already.” 

“Not the point, Righty. Look, now I’m getting soft again.” 

“I know what to do about that…” Righty grinned, and Ghidora reached out and grabbed Godzilla’s cock at the base with a long, two-fingered hand. He circled the dick and stroked it slowly, smoothly, while Middle came up and nuzzled Godzill’a throat. The woman let out a soft gasp of pleasure that devolved into an almost delicate moan. The lube was pulled from her hand and then there was a coldness on her dick that she hadn’t experienced in a very long time, and still Ghid was stroking. Righty came up and was kissing her cheek and throat while Middle slipped down to take a look at the contact area. 

Godzilla’s dick was abandoned then and she let out a whine that Righty shushed with his lips, kissing her hard. She clutched his face with one hand while the other, acting almost on reflex, reached down to grab under Ghidora’s knee and push one of his thighs up. 

“Thanks,” middle called from down below. Then he let out a little yelp and a sigh, and she knew he was lubing up his own asshole, probably even slipping a finger in there just to make sure he was warmed up. After a moment, he spoke up again.

“Ready.” 

She wasted no time. She pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his other thigh, tugging both up and rolling his hips up so his cocks pointed down at his own chest. She didn’t bother guiding her dick, Ghid had that covered, and she pressed forward. She made contact with his asshole, and after a few seconds of resistance, she sank into him. 

He cried out and grabbed her, squeezing her shoulders with both hands. His tails coiled up her back and down her chest, one even hooked around her throat once, but she didn’t mind. She held herself still and let him adjust. He’d said it had been a while, so she didn’t want to go too fast, but damn he was hot, and tight, and he was trembling and panting and Lefty was moaning softly. 

“Fuck…” She groaned, shaking herself. She hadn’t done this in a while. Sure, the deepthroat last night had been nice, but this was different. She wasn’t sure she’d last very long, and considering all the play time earlier? It was going to be a good one. “Fuck…” She moaned again, a little more insistently, eagerly, and Righty came up, slithering along her chest like the dreaded snake in the Garden, calling her to sin. 

“Alright Z, go on…” She was moving as soon as he finished, sinking in deeper. Her eyes, snapped shut as she maintained herself, fluttered slightly, and he let out a pained groan. 

“Jesus Fuck Z… I… forgot how big you were… Should have brought some toys to warm up with.” 

She let out a grunt of affirmation and then opened one eye. 

“Should I... “ She couldn’t finish, as she was interrupted by the tail tightening on her throat and momentarily cutting off her air supply. 

“Don’t you dare say stop, Godzilla.” Righty’s words were almost angry, and she nodded urgently. He was struggling, but he wanted her, he wanted all of her, and if he couldn’t take all of her he’d say so. 

“Alright…” She gasped, as soon as the tail had relaxed its grip. He was such a… power bottom? Was that the word? Dominant switch with bottom leanings? She didn’t know all the terminology, only that he was almost always in charge until they really got a routine down. Then, if this was anything like last time, he’d start begging her to tie him down, abuse him, cum on him without paying him any attention, etcetera. 

She could wait for that. “Alright,” she said again, then she readjusted her grip so that she was gripping his hips instead of his thighs. He hooked his legs around her hips, resting his calves on her wide, powerful legs, and she sank in a few more inches. 

Then she started pumping her hips. She sawed in and out of him with a little under half of her length, and he sucked in three identical breaths then let out one raucous moan, one under-the-breath “Fuck Yes,” and one whimper into his own elbow. 

She kept going until it started to sting, then pulled back. Like a professional pit-stop team at a racecar event, he squirted more lube onto his hand, stroked her fat dick, and she sank back in before it had even properly warmed up. She thrust in a bit much and delivered a few more inches of nuclear dick into his asshole, and he clenched around her. Literally. Every aspect of him gripped her, from his tight ass to his legs to his tails. Righty had even slipped under one arm and was resting in front of her chest, staring at the contact point like it could somehow will his asshole to open up more easily for her. 

He couldn’t, but she didn’t stop. They fell into a rhythm, stopping to re-lube twice, and then, suddenly, she thrust in and felt her hips clap against his backside. She growled in delight, her eyes rolled up into her head, and she squeezed his hips with her hands. It took her a moment to properly focus, and when she managed to look at him, she couldn’t help but laugh. 

He was quivering, filled to the brim. She was definitely shoved up against his prostate somewhere, and his dicks were twitching with each of his accelerated heart beats. She could actually see the outline of her dick in his abdomen, and without thinking let go of one hip to stroke over the distended flesh. 

“Fuck I missed that,” She moaned, before turning her attention back to him. 

Righty hung limp down her chest and she reached up to cup his cheek gently, running her thumb along the short, nub-like horns along his jaw. Lefty was flopped on his wing, one eye staring at her through half-shut eyelids. He gave her a soft smile and the arm he was resting on shifted up to give her a thumbs up. Middle had his face twisted into a grimace, and her brows drew together. 

“You alright,” she asked, reaching out with her other hand to touch his middle head and lift his bottom jaw so that he was looking at her. It took him a bit to answer, but when he did, she almost laughed. 

“Ye… yeah… just… really bearing down, trying not to… cum…” 

“Oh, buddy…” She said, sympathy in every syllable. This was a ruse, as she dragged her hips back a few inches and rammed home again. With a harsh clap her thighs slammed into his rear and he let out a gasp and clenched. He came all over his stomach, thick ropes jetting from first one cock, then the other, each blasting at slightly different intervals. After a few strokes of her hips, she gripped the bases of both dicks and stroked them rapidly a few times, then slowed to easy pumps. 

While he had bellowed the last night, this time he was a bit too clenched up and unfocused. Right let out a series of snorts and gasps, Lefty looked like he went to sleep as everything from collar bone up went slack, and Middle moaned out a few words. 

“Oh Godzilla you bitch!” That last word was drawn out, dipping up and down a few octaves as his orgasm rolled up from his abdomen and along his very long neck. Then everything went slack and she grabbed his hip in one hand and the headboard in the other. 

“Say that again, and I’ll pull out.” 

“Nooooo!” 

“Wasn’t talking to you, Righty.” 

“I… second… Righty’s assessment.” 

“Good. Now Middle, I’m going to fuck your ass until I dump a load in it. You got a problem with that?” 

“I swear to god Mid I will chew you off at the -”

“No… problems!” Middle’s breathy responses were music to Godzilla’s ears, and she started a careful humping. She was still very big and had no desire to hurt him, but soon enough the clap of their bodies was a tempo you could dance too. Every few thrusts, Ghidora would spurt a bit of cum from one or both dicks, adding more to the mess running down his abdomen and chest. She kept going, driving into him until she was gasping for breath and clutching at him desperately. 

“Oh holy fucking… fuck, Ghid!”

“That’s it, Z… Go on baby… Just... “ 

“Just fucking ruin me you big bitch. I don’t want to be able to walk after this.” 

“Ugh… Righty… don’t… tempt her…” 

“Bit late, Ghid!” She groaned. She leaned forward and, still holding onto him and the headboard, moved a bit faster, a bit more erratically. 

“Oh… oh… fuck me!” Godzilla cried out, before suddenly seizing up. It was her turn to clench up, pressing against Ghidora with her body weight as she leaned forward, head pressed into the headboard and fingers digging into the skin of his hip. Then she jerked, the twitch running down her spine, and Ghidora let out a trio of moans that mixed with her own. 

She didn’t move much as she emptied her cum into him, pumping in blast after blast until, finally, her twitches were so far apart that they were no longer keeping her up, and she lowered herself onto him. 

He instantly wrapped his wings around her and squeezed her gently with his entire body, and his heads moved up to nuzzle and kiss and lick her face, neck, chest, thighs, anything. 

“That… was…” She couldn’t finish, and he laughed and said “It was alright.” She let out an annoyed snarl and sat up slightly, indignant, and he laughed and spoke again.

“Loosen up Z… It was excellent.” 

“Yessssss…” RIghty dragged out the last sound as he pressed up into the bottom of Godzilla’s jaw. “My legs… hurt…” 

“And that’s good?” 

“You know it is Z, we’ve done this before.” 

“Yeah but that was like… half a decade ago now, or something like that. Maybe you’re…” 

“What, Vanilla? I am insulted, and Righty is enraged.” 

Righty was indeed angry. He’d pulled back and it was his turn to stare, frowning with his eyes wide open and eyebrow ridges raised up. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. But seriously, it was… it was good?” 

Three voices called out their agreements in unison, and Godzilla, pleased, rested on him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not a reliable content creator and I've no idea how much longer it'll be before I get the next chapter up. we'll see how it goes! lol

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more of this, I'm pretty sure. Basically a free-for-all to write every bit of monster-on-monster smut that I want to. I'm also planning on drawing some stuff. that'd be fun. I'd like to have a beta or two for upcoming chapters so, if anyone's interested, hit me up on my tumblr at https://taekwondorkjosh.tumblr.com/


End file.
